Spoonfuls of Love and Tolerance
by JohnnyStyle
Summary: Can a punishment devised by Rainbow Dash turn Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon into better ponies?  Perhaps if it is given with just enough love and tolerance.  Follow up to Bonds of Loyality.  Rated K plus for something Pinkie says & grievance reports.


**Spoonfuls of love and tolerance**

Diamond Tiara sighed. She was sick of the sight of the two princesses. Sick of lifting packages onto the weighing station, sick of... well the morning tea muffins were okay. She was however definitely sick and tired of Silver Spoon trying to shirk work while Miss Cherilee was right there supervising them. Currently their teacher was helping Dinky Doo work out postage to Mozebique for Zecora. Silver Spoon was using this and the fact that Ditzy Doo was on the afternoon mail run to slack off.

"Ever noticed the smile Princess Celestia has on these stamps?" the silver coated filly asked. "It's weird, like the princess is up to something."

Diamond Tiara just ignored her and instead helped a brown earth pony with an hourglass cutie mark find some blue envelopes. It was Silver Spoon's fault they were in this mess in the first place. Well okay Diamond Tiara had teased little Dinky as well but Silver Spoon had started it and now they grey filly was making things worse.

After she had finished with the strange earth pony she turned to Silver Spoon.

"Please do some work?" she asked. "Sort the post office box letters or something."

"Why should I?" Silver Spoon replied. "Its not like we can get a worse punishment."

"Its not about that," Diamond Tiara sighed. It was about not disappointing her dad. She had received a lecture from him the evening after she had teased Dinky Doo. About how he had been teased about getting a jewel cutie mark instead of something practical and appropriate for an earth pony. He had asked her how she would feel if some one had teased her because of her parents. Explained to her that he had moved the family to Ponyville because every resident was more accepting. They would not be discriminated against because of his New Guernsey heritage or his having an un-earth pony like profession.

She was pushing these thoughts to the back of her mind to focus on customers when Ditzy Doo returned from her deliveries.

"Mommy!" Dinky called.

"Anything to report assistant muffin grade?" Ditzy asked. "The meanies are working and being friends with mommy's muffin tastic girl?"

"Diamond Tiara is a good helper," Dinky said. "Here is the grievan...griev... bad helper report on Silver Spoon."

Dinky held a piece of paper up. At the top in bold type were the words grievance report. The rest, while also having printed words, was covered in a crudely drawn picture of a silver pony wearing glasses ignoring other ponies, including one wearing a tiara upon her head.

"A copy of this been made?" Ditzy asked.

"Yes," Dinky replied.

"Good, then file the copy and put this one on the fridge," she said which sent Dinky trotting away. "Now Librarian Sparkle wants you girls tomorrow, baby waby dragon wagon has..."

"Mommy you're doing it again," Dinky called interrupting.

"Sorry, the lucky little fella got to go on holiday early," She said as she reached into her now empty mail bag, well devoid of mail as she pulled out two muffins. "For good helper Diamond Tiara a choc chip muffin and for lazy helper Silver Spoon a plain one."

"Thank you," Diamond said which Silver Spoon grudgingly echoed.

"Come along then girls," Miss Cherilee said while holding open the door to the streets of Ponyville. "Oh by the way Ditzy I emptied your fridge."

"Probably for the best," the mail mare said as the teacher and her charges left. She was pretty sure some the expiration dates on things in the back were from before Dinky was born.

* * *

><p>The library's floor was littered with books. In the centre was Twilight quickly flicking through the pages of a thick dusty tome with her magic. She was oblivious to the mess around her.<p>

"Excuse me Twilight," Miss Cherilee said.

"Oh," the unicorn said as she looked up. "Oh sorry I must have lost track of time."

"That's okay," Cherilee replied. "I'll get these two started on clearing away these books."

"I'll take fiction," Silver Spoon called.

"Good," Cherilee said. "Do you remember when we learnt all about the Dew Dazzle decimal system Diamond Tiara?"

"Kind of..."

It was hours before the work was completed. It was especially hard going when they found out that only half the non-fiction was marked with numbers on their spines. They found a note from Spike in one of the books saying it was were he was to start tomorrow. In the end Miss Cherilee just told Diamond Tiara to alphabetise the remainder of the knowledge filled volumes.

When they went to check on Silver Spoon, Diamond Tiara began fuming in anger at her friend. The silver filly had only got as far as f. She was reading one of Ion Furlong's Jam Scone novels.

"It's not what it looks like!" Silver Spoon said sheepishly as she tried to hide the book.

"Oh Silver Spoon," Cherilee exhaled. "I'm glad to see you actually reading but you are suppose to be helping twilight out by cleaning up these books."

"But it's not fair," Silver Spoon grumbled. "You helped Diamond Tiara!"

"Okay we'll help," said the teacher giving in easily. "Diamond will take u,v,w,x,y and z, I'll do g to k and that leaves you with l to t Silver Spoon."

Once they were done Twilight came and told them to finish up. The unicorn mumbled something about going to Zecora's and that the girls should be ready to help with experiments the next day. Indeed that second day as Twilight Sparkle's assistants came sooner than either filly hoped it would. Thankfully Twilight Sparkle had only removed a small stack of books from the shelves this time. They sat near several beakers and test tubes arranged on a nearby work bench.

"Good Morning girls," The purple unicorn said much to cheerfully. "Today you will be assisting me with a little experiment I've been researching for the past week."

"Oh yay!" Silver Spoon groaned.

Diamond tiara sighed. She wished her friend would just take their punishment like a mare.

"Would you get some ink for me Diamond?" Twilight asked. "And Silver can you get an extra beaker from the basement."

Once the fillies had returned Twilight began mixing a concoction. Every once inn awhile she would pause to scribble down some note. After she did this a third time the words started to disappear from the page. Diamond Tiara started to cry.

"It's okay my little pony," Twilight said. "I was counting on Rainbow Dash doing this."

Sure enough the Rainbow mane pegasus was just outside laughing her hindquarters off.

"Please place the disappearing ink in the last beaker," Twilight said. Wiping away her tears Diamond Tiara managed to do so with Silver Spoon's help. Twilight added her concoction to the novelty brew.

"Please count to thirty Silver Spoon,"Twilight said. When the glasses wearing pony reached one Twilight dipped her quill into the beaker. She wrote the word success on a new piece of paper. After five minutes the unicorn beamed a satisfied smile when it became evident that the word would remain visible. Diamond's mouth gaped in shock..

"This is boring," Silver Spoon exclaimed and went to find the novel she was reading the previous day.

"Um..Twilight?" Diamond Tiara asked. "Do you think something similar could be done with engraving, like making the words disappear and then reappear."

"An interesting idea but we're getting ahead of ourselves," Twilight said. "We have to see if this works on ink that dried weeks ago first. Set these sheets of paper aside, especially the one I didn't apply the formula too as that's the control, then we'll make a new batch of the formula and try it on the sheets I've been saving since the last time Rainbow Dash pulled this prank."

The rest of the time at the library was uneventful with the girls mainly helping ponies borrowing or returning books. They soon found that period of time over and approaching Sugar Cube corner one morning instead of the tree that housed the library.

* * *

><p>"Now girls," Miss Cherilee said as she saw the off. "I have to attend to some paperwork today, please be on your best behaviour for Ms Pie."<p>

The fillies mumbled replies which may have been agreement to the request or might have been unflattering school yard nicknames for their teacher. Suddenly the employees' entrance to the bakery exploded open in a cascade of streamers and balloons and pink. How could there be so much pink?

"So these are my helpers today?" the pink mass said. It took both fillies awhile to realise it was the mane of Ponyville's resident party pony.

"Yes Pinkie Pie," Cherilee said.

"Goody while they're helping me I'll help them stop being such meanie meanpants."

"Hey I'm not what you said," Silver Spoon protested.

"Oh really," Pinkie said bringing her face close to the younger pony. "No I suppose you're technically correct, you're a silly meanie meanpants. You didn't think Dashie didn't warn me about you."

What happened next was something both fillies would recount in their later years to anypony that would listen. Pinkie seemed to be staring at Silver Spoon, but also appeared to be searching the pantry on the other side of the room for ingredients at the same time. After remembering Twilight's advice for dealing with the pink earth pony, just ignore anything strange in order to retain your sanity.

"Okay now what will you girls like to help with?" Pinkie asked.

"Whatever you think is best Ms. Pie," Diamond Tiara replied.

"I suppose I could lick the spoon when you're done," Silver Spoon suggested.

"Oh you girls can call me Pinkie," the older pony said. "And I'm sorry Silver Spoon but I promise Gummy the spoon already."

"But my cutie mark has nothing to do with baking," Silver Spoon moaned.

"Well neither does Pinkie's," Diamond Tiara pointed out.

"Oh Oh what are your cutie marks?" Pinkie asked enthusiastically.

"Well me cutie mark indicates my ability to secure the family investments well into..."

"It's a spoon," Pinkie shoved a wooden spoon into Silver Spoon's mouth mid sentence. "You'll be great at stirring, I mean its a fancy tea spoon, but its the same thing. Unless it's more about collecting fancy spoons, maybe I should introduce you to my Grandma Pie, she was so super excited when I sent her that souvenir spoon from Cloudsdale, of course she got made at me when I used her Canterlot one for a tea party when I was a filly, but it had a picture of Princess Celestia and Princesses like tea parties, well maybe Princess Luna doesn't, I wonder if there is such a thing a a midnight snack party..."

"Please stop..." Silver Spoon pleaded. "Look I'm ready to stir even if I do get splinters from this awful thing."

"Oh that's silly," Pinkie said. "All my baking equipment is up to Equestrian Safety standards."

"Um Pinkie," Diamond Tiara said. "My cutie mark is about becoming a jeweller, one day I hope to make a Tiara for one or both of the Princesses, or maybe a crown or something simpler for Prince Blue Blood."

"Wow that's a great goal to have," Pinkie said encouragingly. "But maybe you shouldn't associate anything you make with the Prince, I have heard that he can be a bit of a jerky mcjerkinton. That does remind me Rarity said something about needing fabulous accessories, now that she has had some success she could help out a young up and comer."

"The Rarity," Silver Spoon said. "You know the Rarity?"

"Of course," Pinkie said. "Who else would I trust to create my outfits for more formal parties?"

"So you've been to Manehatten?" Silver asked.

"What are you talking about?" Pinkie said. "Carousel boutique is just on the other side of town."

"I am a foal," Diamond Tiara said.

"Why is that?" Pinkie asked.

"Because I called Sweetie Belle a liar when she said Rarity was her sister," she explained. "Then I ordered from Canterlot and caused all that trouble for Ditzy Doo by wanting it express despite those week long rain showers being scheduled when I could have got it right here. I should apologise to them both."

"I good idea," Pinkie agreed. "But for now you can help me with these."

Pinkie tipped a sack on the floor and several gems came out.

"Rarity bought these in for me this morning," Pinkie explained. "I need you expert eye Diamond Tiara to figure out which would be the tastiest for a Dragon. Spike is getting his own Special cupcakes at the party I'm holding for him when he gets back."

"Well I'm not an expert yet," Diamond admitted. "But Daddy has introduced me to a dragon or three when he takes me on his business trips so I can try."

"That's the spirit," Pinkie said. "Hmm I might let you take a break when Bon-Bon comes in this afternoon. I'll get you to go over some jeweller making ideas with her and her apprentice Twist..."

"You mean lisp," Silver Spoon sneered. Pinkie ignored her and continued.

"I've had an idea seeing your tiara," she said to Diamond Tiara. "Princess themed parties with edible candy jewellery!"

"Umm," Diamond Tiara thought for a bit. "I think its a good idea and I would love to help make it reality but we have work to do right now."

"You're exactly right," Pinkie said. "We have to bake so many things and once they're in the oven or cooling down we need to research what the hay reindeer eat!"

"What?" both girls said.

"It's only like such a short time till Luna's night so we need to come up with treats for Steeple Chase and his reindeer helpers!"

"You still believe in that stuff?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"Well I don't," Silver Spoon interjected.

"Well of course I do," Pinkie said. "Diamond Tiara will probably get something nice this year because even though she was bad she has obviously been making the best of this punishment to turn herself into a better pony. You however Silver Spoon have been a bad pony and seem to want to stay bad. For you the gift of underwear. Although I know of some ponies who actually like getting underwear, but they are all older so I'm guessing they want the flashy stuff for parent pony private fun time, of course you girls don't need to know what that is yet, but you might have figured it out if you did shame on you you aren't suppose to know yet and..."  
>The pink earth pony continued to ramble as they finally began creating the first batch of cupcakes. Diamond Tiara kind of liked it for the world was better place because of pinkie eccentricities. Silver Spoon however well it's best said in her own words.<p>

"Please make her stop."

The two fillies stood before Miss Cherilee a few days later. The teacher gave them a reassuring smile, after all today was only to make sure they understood why they were punished and how changing their behaviour could allow them to avoid the fate that had befallen them in the future.

"I realise I wasn't considering other ponies feelings when I was teasing them," Diamond Tiara told her teacher. "I didn't stop to consider that all our differences make the community of Ponyville a better place. Wether their hard work and dedication keep us connected to the wider community of all Equestria, that their support makes new discoveries possible be freeing up time for others or that even by just being themselves that they can make the entire world more fun. Instead I saw them as just weird for being different and was mean to them because of it. I'm ashamed of my actions, my Dad always told me how he was teased for being different because he was an earth pony who's talent was with jewellery, first I'm going to apologise to him for being such a silly foal. Then I'll say sorry to everyone I teased. I have also realised that even though I have a cutie mark to guide me I shouldn't close my eyes to other possibilities."

"Very good," Miss Cherilee said to her pupil. "And what have you learnt Silver Spoon?"

"Please don't send me back to Sugar Cube corner!" The filly wearing glasses said. "I'll play with Dinky and the stupid crusaders, just please don't send me back. Next time I misbehave get Twilight Sparkle to send a letter to Princess Celestia to about banishing me to a dungeon on the moon, just don't send me back to Pinkie."

Cherilee frowned, not quite the outcome she was hoping for, but having an affective punishment to threaten the filly with was good enough for now. Perhaps in time Silver Spoon would turn over a new leaf just as Diamond Tiara had done.

"Very well," Cherilee said. "If you make an effort to get along with the ponies you have previously been mean and unkind to I don't think you will have to work for Ms. Pie again."

"Come on Silver Spoon," Diamond said. "I have to go speak with my Dad, but after we've been invited to go gem hunting with Rarity and the crusaders."

"Why would you they me along?" Silver Spoon said. "Asking you makes sense, you can tell them which gems are better as dragon food after all."

"You can keep an accurate count of the gems of course," Diamond Tiara said. "Figure out how to divide them evenly at the end of the day, its especially important since Spike is back and coming to. You can keep track of how many gems he eats before we get back."

"Well I guess I could come," Silver Spoon said. "Does Rarity really dig up her own gems?"

"Yes," Diamond Tiara replied as they walked out the door. "I think it has something to do with getting away from her boutique, you know a change of scenery leads to inspiration."

"Oh like when you had all those new hoof bracelet designs after visiting Fillydelphia?"

Cherilee smiled to herself as she heard a muffled cheer from the cutie mark crusaders interrupt the two other fillies and a conversation began with them asking Silver Spoon exactly what her cutie mark was about and whether managing investments and trust funds was exciting. Cherilee herself decided she had some places to go herself that afternoon once she had finished preparing her winter themed lessons now that snow was scheduled to start falling within the week. She had to thank Ditzy, Twilight and Pinkie. Without the spoonfuls of love and tolerance they gave the girls alongside the more bitter parts of the punishment, Rainbow Dash's character building suggestion may not have worked. Pinkie first the teacher thought to herself that way she could buy Ditzy Doo a thank you muffin.


End file.
